Turnabout X Zone
by comicfan616
Summary: Now that the worlds are safe, Phoenix Wright can finally "get back to the courtroom, where everything makes sense." After all, Heihachi Mishima's trial is still upcoming. But after crossing realities, time, and even both, defending an innocent man should be easy by comparison. Whether or not that's saying much, however...
1. Prologue

**Wow. How long has it been since I submitted anything? But here's my latest story. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I hold no creative rights to _Project X Zone_ or any series mentioned in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer 2: As of now, I am only familiar with the _Ace Attorney_ franchise. All other series involved in this story I know only through _Project X Zone 2_ itself and what my admittedly limited research has revealed to me. If I got any details wrong, understand this was not intentional.**

 **Turnabout X Zone**

 _The familiar chime of the_ Steel Samurai _theme song caught Phoenix's attention almost immediately. He looked at his phone's screen for the caller information: "Unknown Number." With some trepidation, he pressed the answer button. "Wright & Co. Law Offices, Phoenix Wright speaking," he greeted._

"Ah, Mr. Wright," _the voice on the other side returned. The man's voice was deep and boisterous; Phoenix could easily imagine someone pretty large in stature._ "I was hoping to speak with you about some current legal trouble I'm having."

 _"_ _What sort of trouble are we talking about, Mr.…?" Phoenix realized the man hadn't even introduced himself._

"Mishima. Heihachi Mishima. And to answer your question, I'm being accused of smuggling some… very dangerous substances."

 _Phoenix took out a notepad and quickly scribbled the details he just heard. "What sort of substances?"_

"Actually, it's kind of a complicated matter," _Heihachi said._ "I think it'd be better if we met in person."

 _"_ _Oh, um, of course. Are you at the detention center right now? I could easily be there in half an hour."_

 _Heihachi laughed._ "Two corrections, Mr. Wright. One, I haven't actually been charged just yet."

 _Phoenix paused at this; not charged? "Um, Mr. Mishima, you'll forgive me if I find this all just a bit… irregular. Between your vagueness and you not being arrested, this is starting to get a little on the uncomfortable side."_

"I just said I haven't been charged yet. But with the evidence I've already seen against me, I figure it's not long before the authorities start breaking out the arrest warrant. And I'd rather have a pretty darn good lawyer on retainer before that happens."

 _Phoenix stood by his earlier assertion; this was irregular. Still, it wasn't completely unreasonable. Besides, he could always turn him down if he seemed too shady._

 _"_ _Fair enough, I suppose," he conceded. "So you said there were two corrections; what's the second?"_

"This case is going to take you a little farther from home than you're used to."

 _"_ _How far? Out of town? Out of state?"_

"Kamurocho."

 _"_ _Kamurocho?" Phoenix repeated to himself. "Wait, Japan?!"_

"I wasn't kidding when I said I needed a good lawyer. I'd just like to improve the odds a little. And from what I've heard, you can pull off some pretty incredible miracles."

 _Phoenix balked; was this guy serious? After a moment of processing, he turned back to the phone. "Um, Mr. Mishima, I don't exactly have the resources to travel out of the country. I don't know what you've heard about me or my work, but it doesn't pay nearly as well as you'd think."_

 _Heihachi just laughed again._ "Not to worry, Mr. Wright. I've already arranged for a private jet to bring you here. Two-way trip, too."

Private jet? _Phoenix thought._ This guy must be loaded. Clearly, he doesn't mess around. _Phoenix thought some more. Whoever this Heihachi Mishima was, he was dedicated enough to not only hire a foreign lawyer, but also cover the airfare to get him there. At the very least, that last consideration made the risk of simply hearing him out less of an issue. Plus, he could get out of the office for a bit._

 _"_ _Okay, Mr. Mishima, I'll hear you out. Just name the time and place."_

 _Heihachi laughed yet again._ "Glad to hear it. I'll send you an email with the time and location for our meeting, as well as the jet information. I'll see you there." _The phone immediately shut off._

 _Phoenix took some time to consider what he had just agreed to. On the one hand, he was expected to travel across country borders to defend a man he had never even seen. On the other, all Heihachi had asked for was his time, even going so far as to put forward most of the work just to get him there. If Phoenix really was going to do this, though, he'd need to prepare. He'd have to grab a Japanese-English dictionary; it had been a few years since his last visit to Japan, but a refresher course never hurt (Maya, he figured, probably wouldn't have as many problems, given her heritage). He also decided he'd study up more on this Heihachi Mishima; if the man was rich enough to afford a private jet for a lawyer across the ocean, he probably had some sort of reputation to look into._

A smuggling case, huh? _Phoenix thought to himself._ Well, this should be a nice change of pace.


	2. Trial 1-1

_Okay, Phoenix, try to keep a cool head._ The lawyer looked over his pile of evidence one more time. _You've gotten past the worst of it, and you're back in familiar territory. And after everything that's happened, you should be more than prepared. Let's see here. BSAA report, check. Photo album with Maya's pictures from the last few days, check. Mishima background files, check. Apple bomb, still can't believe I have that, but check anyway. Shinra's affidavit, check._

"So, Nick," Maya said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "you feeling okay? It hasn't been that long, so are you sure you can handle this?"

"I know it's only been a couple days since that last encounter," Phoenix replied, "but that still gave me a couple days to rest and go over the case."

"What do you think our chances are?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. We know for a fact that Heihachi didn't smuggle the Thanatos virus to Japan, so we have that going for us. At the very least, we have a much more solid lead to start with than usual."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Maya said. "It's just, after everything that's happened, it's kinda weird going back to business as usual. I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

The doors to the defendant's lobby opened, revealing two bailiffs on either side of their client. Heihachi hadn't even bothered to change into something more respectable for a court of law, instead favoring his black martial arts uniform, but Phoenix realized he didn't seem like the type to bow to the whims of society; heck, it was a wonder he allowed himself to be arrested, although Phoenix figured it would have been even worse for Heihachi's case to resist arrest and cause bodily harm to his captors.

The bailiffs released Heihachi and stood by the door. "Mr. Mishima," Phoenix greeted, "how are you doing?"

"Well, I'll say this for the precinct," Heihachi answered; "spending all day in that holding cell allows a man to relax."

"It was that comfortable?" Maya asked.

"Course not!" Heihachi smiled. "I just did some pushups and sit-ups the whole time."

"The whole time?" Maya repeated.

"What can I say? Even in incarceration, I gotta keep in shape." He turned to Phoenix. "So, Wright, how we looking?"

"Better than most of my cases, that's for sure. Knowing the truth of the matter before the trial starts is always a plus."

"Ha! Too bad Bison himself isn't here," Heihachi said. "The trial would be over in minutes."

"Somehow, I doubt Bison would be the type to freely give a confession, especially after all the trouble he went through to frame you."

"A man can dream, can't he?"

The door to the lobby opened again. Everyone turned to find an unexpected face, complete with an eyepatch. "Yo, Prof! You doing good?"

"Majima!" Phoenix said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You mean to tell me that one of the least scummy of people I know is getting ready for his big day and I can't show up to give him some support?" Majima replied. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"I'm not saying I'm not glad to see you. I just never expected it," Phoenix defended. "Is Kiryu with you?"

"Ya know, he said he'd be at the trial today," Majima said, "but I haven't seen hide nor hair nor suit of the guy."

"Wonder where he could have gone," Maya wondered.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll pop up somewhere." Majima turned back to Phoenix. "Anyways, like I said, I got your back, Prof. After everything this big lug's done for us, I'm sure I could get a few guys together and jailbreak him out of this mess, but I'll let you try keep that from happening first."

"Uh, gee," Phoenix stammered, "thanks… for the… offer." He cleared a sudden lump in his throat. "Hey, uh, Majima, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"While you were out there, did you happen to see anyone who might look like the prosecutor for this case? I'd just like to get all the information I can, maybe find the best way to handle this trial."

Majima thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I did see this one lady walking around with some of the bailiffs. European chick, I think. A real princess, this one, and I'm not talking the storybook, damsel-in-distress variety. She kept ordering them around like they were her lackeys. Even had a whip just to make the whole slave-driver image complete."

Phoenix felt his face go cold. He turned to Maya. "Well, Maya, I think we found your other shoe."

"Someone you know, Wright?" Heihachi asked.

"Let's just say I'm more than familiar with that whip, more than I'd like to be."

"Heh, it's a small world after all," Heihachi joked.

 _Sometimes, I think it's too small._

"You gonna be alright, Prof?" Majima asked. "You look like you're about to throw up."

Phoenix blinked a few times, breathed in, and slapped himself on his cheeks. "You know what? Let her come. I've dealt with her plenty of times. Besides, we have the truth on our side, and no matter what Franziska von Karma has up her sleeve, she can't deny it forever."

"Wow, Nick," Maya said, "you sound almost convincing."

There was a short pause. "Maya, please don't ruin my confidence boost," Phoenix said.

"The trial will begin shortly," one of the bailiffs at the door said. "The defense and their client will make their way to the courtroom now, please."

Phoenix gulped quietly. "Well, this is it. You guys ready?"

"Let's do it, Nick."

"You said it yourself, Wright," Heihachi said: "the truth is on our side. Take that confidence and show me just why I hired you in the first place."

"I gotta get back to the gallery," Majima said. "See ya' there, Prof."

As they walked out of the defendant lobby, Phoenix steeled himself. _Okay, Phoenix. You got this. You managed to survive against world-conquering despots, killer machines of every kind, and even literal demons. If fate is for real, than hopefully there's a reason it let me live through all that. And I am not going to waste it._

* * *

"All rise!" the bailiff yelled out. Phoenix, Maya, and Heihachi stood up from behind the defense bench. Across the aisle, he saw the familiar scowl of Franziska von Karma. He felt some of his earlier unease return to him. True, he knew the true facts behind this case; he had witnessed that truth firsthand. But to get it out there, he had to get past von Karma's machinations, and that would prove to be an uphill battle.

He heard the gavel fall and looked up at the judge. Phoenix wasn't truly expecting it, but he was just the tiniest bit surprised to find that this judge was not the same as he was used to from back home. Rather than being bald with a full, white beard, this judge actually had well-groomed, black hair and only the smallest hint of a beard and mustache.

"Court is now is session for the trial of Heihachi Mishima," he said. "Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Phoenix stated, hoping his discomfort did not show through.

"The prosecution is indeed ready, Your Honor," Franziska said evenly.

"Very good," the judge returned. "Before we begin, though, I'd just like to make sure I understand the situation. I know that neither of you are from this country, so I want to make sure I have my story straight."

Franziska spoke first. "Due to the nature of this particular crime, I was called in by Interpol to preside over the prosecution."

 _Interpol, huh?_ Phoenix thought. _Well, that explains why she's here. Hmm, I wonder if Chun Li knows about her. I'll have to ask if we ever cross paths again._

The judge nodded. "Fair enough. And what of you Mr. Wright? No offense, but you don't look like the international sort."

Phoenix breathed in once before speaking. "Believe me, Your Honor, I'm just as surprised I'm here as anyone else." _In more ways than one._ "The defendant, Heihachi Mishima, knew of me by reputation and called me himself."

"Unorthodox, to be sure, but acceptable."

"Well, personally," Franziska said, "I could think of no better opponent for this case."

"I know I'll regret asking this," Phoenix said, "but was that a compliment?" A sharp and loud crack on his bench forced him back. _Yep. Here we go._

"Don't be so foolish, you fool," Franziska spat, holding her whip. "Time and time again, we have matched wits in the battlefield of the law, but you have managed to best me every time. But that streak ends today. Today, we battle on neutral ground. This time, I shall finally triumph over you."

 _von Karma, you need a hobby. Preferably something nonviolent._

"Well," the judge muttered, "this will certainly be a lively trial." He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Ms. von Karma, your opening statement, please."

"About a week ago, the people of Sinjuku's Kamurocho neighborhood found themselves with an unusual predicament. Through the use of a powerful chemical agent, known as Thanatos, many citizens were laid low by its terrible grip. And the person responsible for bringing this plague to an otherwise peaceful area? None other than that man in the defendant's chair, whose heart is as black as his gi."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Phoenix raised his outstretched finger at Franziska. "Ms. von Karma, I would ask you to refrain from personal attacks on my client."

The judge nodded. "I agree. Please do keep your statements focused on proven facts."

Franziska flinched a bit, but quickly regained her composure. "Understood, Your Honor. If it pleases the court, I'd like to call my first witness."

The judged nodded. "Very well."

Franziska stood up straight "The prosecution calls Kazuma Kiryu to the stand."

"WHAT?!" In addition to his own, Phoenix heard two other voices; one was Maya's, and the other must have belonged to Majima, who had been sitting a few rows above his bench.

The doors to the courtroom opened, and a bailiff leading the man that Phoenix recognized as Kazuma Kiryu came in.

"KAZZY, YOU SONUVA BITCH! YOU TRAITOR! IF YOU MAKE THIS DIFFICULT FOR THE PROF, I'M GONNA—!"

"Order in the court!" the judge demanded. "You, sir, will return to your seat or be held in contempt of court!"

"YOU WANT CONTEMPT, BUDDY?!" Majima yelled back with his fist held up. "I GOT YER CONTEMPT, RIGHT HERE!"

"Majima, just do what he says!" Phoenix pleaded. "Don't worry, I've faced bigger curveballs than this. And for the love of God, please remember what I told you last time."

Majima sighed and relaxed his pose. "Yeah, yeah, I remember: 'No punching the judge.' But you better not go easy on this guy, Prof. Show him what it means to betray his fellow yakuza!"

 _Is that something you really want to admit in a public courthouse?!_

"If that is all," the judge interjected, "this court would like to continue the trial."

By now, Kiryu had approached the witness stand. Franziska spoke up. "Witness, state your name and occupation for the court record."

"Kazuma Kiryu," he said evenly. "I run the Sunshine Orhpanage in Okinawa."

"Orphanage?" the judge repeated. "Well, that is certainly a surprise, given what we just heard from the gallery."

"I _was_ once affiliated with the Tojo Clan in Kamurocho," Kiryu explained, "but no more."

 _I don't know,_ Phoenix said to himself. _Given what I've seen, maybe you really can't take the yakuza out of the man._

"Ah, I see," the judge said. "Very well, then, let us begin the testimony."

"Before we do, Your Honor," Kiryu said, "I just want to make one thing clear: I do not believe Heihachi released the Thanatos virus on Kamurocho."

The judge looked surprised for a moment. "Ms. von Karma, I hope you know what you are doing with this witness. Calling someone who disagrees with your position to the stand does not appear to help your case."

Franziska snorted a little. "What he believes about the defendant's guilt is of no consequence for now. His purpose in testifying is to relate to the court the effects of the virus, to better understand the impact of Mr. Mishima's crimes."

The judge nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Witness, your testimony please."

Kiryu sighed. "Of course, Your Honor."

 _Well, this trial took an interesting turn already,_ Phoenix thought to himself. _Let's just hope I can steer it back on course._

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Thanatos**

"I don't know too many details about the virus itself, but one need only look at what it has done to understand it. It causes some form of mutation that turns its victims into, well, monsters, for lack of a better word. It varies from victim to victim, some looking reasonably human, others… less so. And the only known cure usually involves a deadly weapon."

* * *

The entire courtroom was silent. If Franziska's goal was to shock the court, it clearly worked. Even Phoenix, who had seen firsthand the kind of monsters Kiryu described, found himself with a new sense of unease.

"My word," the judge said, finally breaking the silence. "What a terrifying account."

"If it would put everyone's minds at ease," Franziska said, "most of the population was evacuated before the spread got too far out of hand, and specialists arrived to treat any survivors and purge any remaining traces of the virus before it could spread further."

"I suppose that is good to hear," the judge said.

"But the message is still clear," Franziska continued. "What occurred in Kamurocho could be described as bioterrorism. I trust no sympathy for the defendant exists within this courtroom?" The murmurs that followed seemed to agree with her assertion.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

All eyes turned to the defense bench. "Not so fast, Ms. von Karma!" Phoenix interjected. "All you've established thus far is the effect of the virus, not whether my client is responsible for its spread."

"That may be so, Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska returned, "but it is on you to prove that your client did not release this near literal 'Hell on Earth.'"

"Give me a chance to cross-examine your witness' testimony, and I may do just that."

"Very, well, Mr. Wright," the judge said. "Begin your cross-examination."

"Can you really turn this around, Nick?" Maya whispered.

"Won't know until we try," Phoenix answered. He turned to Kiryu. "Mr. Kiryu, I understand you have only limited knowledge of the Thanatos virus. But how familiar are you with the overall effects?"

"I've seen more of these monsters in the past few days than anyone should ever have to," Kiryu answered. "I'm no expert, but I've certainly gained more than a passing knowledge."

"You mentioned the effects of the virus vary from person to person," Phoenix continued. "How much variation is there?"

"Like I said, some still look recognizably human," Kiryu said. "Others, though, resemble monsters more than anything."

"Okay, but even in similar camps, are there variations?"

"Some slight differences, perhaps. Many of them appeared to be their own species of monster."

"Okay, now here's my big question: Were there any unique mutations, those that looked nothing like their other counterparts?"

Kiryu thought for a bit. "Two do come to mind. Both were human-shaped and could even think on a near human level, but they were just as monstrous as the worst of them."

"Could you describe them in more detail please?" _Let's hope Kiryu knows where I'm going with this,_ Phoenix thought as he pulled out the BSAA report.

"One of them looked like some slasher movie villain: mask, giant blades for hands, never said a word. It was rather muscular, more so than any human I've seen. The second was mostly covered in a trench coat, but its face was deformed, like it was folded in, and its mouth was more like a carnivore's than human, if you can even call it a mouth."

Phoenix flipped through the pages of the report as Kiryu talked. He finally found the articles he was looking for. _Ustanak and Nemesis. I remember these guys. And if what I'm reading is true…_

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"Your Honor, there is a contradiction in the witness' testimony."

"Wait, seriously?" Maya asked. "Kiryu lied?"

"Not necessarily," Phoenix assured her. "But what he just said is in direct contrast with the evidence I have."

Franziska whipped at her desk in defiance. "Impossible. I've looked over the record myself. Nothing about my witness' testimony is fallible. It is perfect, like everything else about my case. Unless this 'evidence' you have tells a different story. Just be aware that I've seen your bluffs enough times to call them."

"It's not really _what_ he said, Ms. von Karma, but rather what it _means_ in the larger context." Phoenix held up the report. "This report was given to me by the Bioterrorism Security and Assessment Alliance."

"The… I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've heard of this organization," the judge said.

"They're a global group dedicated to studying and eradicating threats of bioorganic nature, such as the monsters that struck Kamurocho. In this report, the two creatures that Mr. Kiryu described just now are featured quite prominently."

"And this contradicts his testimony how?" Franziska challenged. "If anything, it only proves its veracity."

"On the surface, maybe," Phoenix admitted. "But it's what the report says about them that truly interests me." The bailiff approached Phoenix, who handed him the report. He continued, "Both creatures were designed from the ground up as bioorganic weapons from a now largely defunct corporation years ago and have since been dealt with." By now, the judge had received, and was looking through, the report. "If that's true, then where did these two very unique monsters come from? They certainly couldn't have just sprung up from a random mutation; the details of both the original versions and their present-day counterparts are far too similar to be mere coincidence."

"Mr. Wright appears to be correct," the judge added. "I'm looking through the photos provided in this report, as well as attached copies of the previous incidents he mentioned. I have to agree that the similarities between then and now are far too alike for my tastes."

Phoenix nodded. "Exactly. So if Mr. Mishima truly released the Thanatos virus in what we can easily assume to be a random location, how did these two, very specific and deliberately designed mutations just appear?" The gallery started murmuring to themselves, seemingly in agreement with Phoenix.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Franziska's outburst was enough to silence the whole courtroom. "Do you truly believe this will sway the court to your side, Mr. Phoenix Wright? You may have introduced an oddity that seems improbable, but it does nothing to vindicate the defendant. Not with the evidence I have yet to present."

 _She cannot be serious,_ Phoenix thought.

After a moment, the judge spoke. "As convincing as your theory is, Mr. Wright, I'm afraid I must agree with the prosecution. However unlikely the chances are of these two creatures reappearing as they did, this could only be counted as circumstantial evidence at best. And if Ms. von Karma has more decisive evidence, I would be more inclined to listen to her."

He _cannot be serious!_

Franziska bowed, rubbing salt in Phoenix's wound. "Thank you, Your Honor. I believe that will be all, Mr. Kiryu. You may step down, now."

But Kiryu stayed for a moment. "Know this, Professor," he said. "I know you will win this, no matter what this foul woman has up her sleeves."

"That will be all, Mr. Kiryu!" Franziska repeated more harshly.

"Um, thanks, Kiryu," Phoenix said slowly. "That… means a lot." Kiryu nodded and walked off the stand and out of the courtroom doors.

Franziska calmed down. "Fortunately, my next witness shall provide a much more condemning account that will ensure Mr. Mishima's fate."

"Very well, Ms. von Karma," the judge said. "You may call them as you please."

"Before I do, though," Franziska said, "I must open with a brief… disclaimer, so to speak."

"Disclaimer?" Phoenix repeated.

"My next witness can be considered to be of… ill repute," Franziska explained. "He would not talk unless granted temporary immunity."

"Temporary immunity?" Maya asked.

"It means he can't be arrested for anything he might have done so long as the trial goes on," Phoenix answered.

Maya blinked. "Since when does von Karma deal with criminals?"

The judge sighed. "I have to say, I did not see this coming when I woke up this morning." He turned to Franziska. "And you are certain of this witness' trustworthiness on this matter?"

"To use his logic," Franziska argued, "he would not have come forward, to Interpol of all people, if he was not absolutely sure of what he had to say."

The judge sighed again. "Then the court accepts this condition. Bring him in."

"The prosecution calls… Master Bison… to the stand."

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT?!"_**


	3. Trial 1-2

To say that Phoenix was shocked would have been an understatement. But, as someone who prided himself on striving for truth, he could not deny the sight in front of him: a bailiff leading, no, merely accompanying the familiar and terrifying form of Master Bison himself toward the stand. He looked just as he did when Phoenix and Maya last saw him, with his signature red uniform and cap, with the addition of a flowing, purple cape hanging from his shoulders. Phoenix glanced at Maya; she was trembling. He looked up at Majima; Phoenix had to commend the guy for not automatically jumping off the gallery and throttling the would-be dictator, even though he looked like he could at any moment.

Bison stopped behind the stand and surveyed the courtroom. He looked to Phoenix and Maya; if looks could kill, Phoenix was sure would have been ash in seconds. He turned his gaze to Franziska; despite being her witness, even she looked uncomfortable around him.

Finally, the judge broke the silence. "I… must say. In all my years of practicing law, I never thought I'd preside over a trial involving the notorious Master Bison himself."

Bison just smiled with his teeth showing. "The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure. I trust the practice of stating who I am is… unwarranted?"

"Um… indeed," the judge said, slightly fearful.

"How… How are you still alive?" Phoenix asked his question before he realized it. Bison glared at him. _Did he have to go for the 'blank eyes' look? He's scary enough without them._

"Death may have a hold on mere mortals," Bison said. "But I am immortal. After all, why deny the world he who would be master of all because of something so insignificant as death?"

"Master Bison, if you please," Franziska stated. Her voice seemed to have not lost its edge, a feat Phoenix found impressive. "We have a trial to continue."

"Hmph. If we must," Bison said.

"If you would," Franziska said, "please relate to the court your assurances of Mr. Mishima's guilt."

"Gladly." Bison smiled as he replied.

"I'm not liking this, Nick," Maya whispered. "I'm honestly not sure how it can get any worse."

"Knowing our luck, though, it will," Phoenix responded.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Mishima is Guilty**

"When we heard about the breakout in Kamurocho, I called for an investigational task force to look into it. When they finished, they found that a shipment of the Thanatos virus had been brought to the region. The shipment was funded by the Mishima Zaibatsu. There is no other explanation: Heihachi Mishima is the culprit."

* * *

"Hold on," Phoenix said once Bison had finished. "You conducted your own investigation? Why?"

"Information is power," Bison replied. "And power belongs to me. Besides, if I wish to conquer this world, I would rather have it in a more… favorable state. An event like the plague on Kamurocho is an unknown and unwelcome factor." Phoenix was surprised Bison could still talk about his evil intentions so casually.

The judge was silent, still trying to process the events before him, but he finally spoke up. "Yes, well, um… What about this manifest you spoke of?"

"Right here, Your Honor," Franziska responded. She held up a piece of paper with several lines of text that Phoenix couldn't read from where he stood. "And we have confirmed that it is genuine." She handed two copies of the manifest to the bailiff, who then passed one of each to the judge and Phoenix.

The judge looked it over and nodded. "The court accepts this evidence." Phoenix glanced at his copy. Everything on the sheet seemed legitimate on the surface, though Phoenix knew the manifest had to be a fake; with Bison's connections, he figured, it was certainly possible to pull off.

"What now, Nick?" Maya whispered. "Things were bad enough with Franziska. Now we gotta deal with this clown?"

"I'll admit, it's not the most ideal situation," Phoenix said. "But he did make one fatal mistake in his testimony."

"Mistake?" Maya repeated.

Phoenix turned back to Bison. "Let me just clear something up, Master Bison," he said.

"Hmph. As you wish."

"Could you please elaborate for the court what this 'Mishima Zaibatsu' is?"

"The Mishima Zaibatsu is an international conglomerate," Bison answered. "They have business dealings with multiple corporations across the globe. As the name would suggest, it is run by the Mishima family; in fact, the founder was none other than the defendant's own father."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Phoenix tried to ignore the scowl on Bison's face after his outburst. "Information may be power, Master Bison," he started, "but something tells me you need a recharge."

"What are you prattling about?" Bison demanded.

"Before the trial, I did some research into my client," Phoenix stated. He pulled up a packet of everything he had learned about Heihachi. "His history, background, anything to give me a sense of who he is. I'm very well familiar with his connections to the Zaibatsu." He slammed his desk forcefully, commanding attention. "But those connections are incredibly limited!"

The judge spoke up. "How limited would you say, Mr. Wright?"

"As of right now, the Zaibatsu is under the control of Jin Kazama, Mr. Mishima's grandson," Phoenix continued. "I've met Mr. Kazama personally, and I can guarantee the man has no great interest in his heritage."

"I'll say," Maya added. "He doesn't even use his family name."

"Which begs the question," Phoenix continued. "How did Mr. Mishima gain access to this company's resources when his own grandson would have more than likely rebuffed him on sight?"

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Franziska's glare grew harder. "Perhaps he managed to do so secretly. As I'm sure even your precious research will tell you, the defendant is not above illicit activities."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"Now who's making conjecture, Ms. von Karma?" Phoenix challenged. "While my client does still have a rather hefty sum of funds leftover from his time as head of the Zaibatsu, that account lies separated from it. And even if he had the capital to find and transport the virus to Kamurocho, he would need the resources to actually pull it off, far more resources than he currently has." Franziska was taken aback at Phoenix's logic.

Phoenix shifted his attention back to Bison. "So I ask you, _Master_ Bison," he said, almost mocking the term "master," "if you're as smart as you claim to be, why is Mr. Mishima, the _deposed_ head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, the one on trial?"

Bison stared down, arms crossed, as if in thought. When he looked back up, he was smiling. "Do you take me for a fool, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix's heart jumped; Bison had an answer. "Of course I initially suspected Jin Kazama at first. But that train of thought was quickly discarded."

Phoenix felt his heart sink this time. "Is… is that so?"

"Then, please, witness…!" The judge stopped as Bison glared at him. "Um, Master Bison… Please testify as to your reasons for suspecting the defendant."

"It's actually all quite simple really," Bison said.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: Mishima is Guilty II**

"While Jin Kazama may be the head of the Zaibatsu, he actively fights back the sins of his forefathers. Releasing a virus on an unsuspecting people would make him no better than they. Heihachi Mishima, on the other hand, has far fewer scruples. He has a history of pharmaceutical experimentation, as well as an interest in human genetics, so a highly volatile substance like Thanatos would be more up _his_ alley."

* * *

"That certainly makes sense," the judge said.

"Indeed," Franziska agreed. "Even though we may not know how Mr. Mishima got his hands on the virus, he is a far more likely suspect than his grandson."

 _We'll see about that,_ Phoenix thought.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Bison's glare was now stronger than before, but Phoenix carried on. "You know, it's not often I cross-examine a witness who contradicts his own testimony."

"What do you mean, this time, Wright?" Bison said, his voice just above a growl.

"You mentioned that Mr. Mishima has, quote, 'a history of pharmaceutical experimentation,'" Phoenix explained.

"You can see the results before your vary eyes," Bison said, gesturing to Heihachi. "He may not look it, but the man is quite old indeed. He essentially found the long sought-after fountain of youth with his drugs."

"But Thanatos isn't a drug," Phoenix argued. "It's a virus. You don't take a virus and turn it into a drug."

"You simple-minded fool," Bison replied. "Have you not heard of vaccinations? Where the disease itself becomes the cure?"

"But according to the evidence you so graciously provided to this court," Phoenix rebuffed, holding his copy of the manifest, "this was an active strain of the Thanatos virus. Even someone as dedicated as Mr. Mishima wouldn't just mess around with what is essentially a deadly disease."

"But you'll recall that I also mentioned his penchant for human genetics," Bison countered, "and a virus whose main symptom is genetic mutation would certainly fit that MO."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"Sorry, Master Bison," Phoenix said, allowing a small smirk to cross his face, "but I must prove you wrong yet again."

"Impossible!" Bison grunted menacingly.

"Going back to my research," Phoenix started, "Mr. Mishima's only interest in the field of genetics are of his own family, specifically his son and grandson."

"Interesting," the judge interjected. "And what is so fascinating about these two that would devote much of the defendant's time?"

"Both Jin Kazama and his father, the defendant's son, Kazuya Mishima, possess something that I've heard described as a 'Devil Gene.'"

"A what?" the judge asked.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure myself," Phoenix admitted. "Jin Kazama seemed unwilling to even mention it."

Maya spoke up. "And Kazuya isn't what I'd call a friendly conversationalist."

"But that's not important," Phoenix went on. "The main thing is that the defendant's interest in 'human genetics' goes no further than his own progeny. He merely looks for a way to either replicate this Devil Gene or at least exploit it." The crowd began to stir in conversation again; Phoenix could make out murmurings of agreement with him.

 _Okay, Phoenix,_ he thought, _you've made your point clear, now drive it home._

"Ladies and gentleman of the court," he announced, "in light of all that I've revealed during this trial, can we truly say that Heihachi Mishima is guilty of this crime? There are far too many unknowns in this case, and not much that fits his usual practices. Therefore, Your Honor, the defense calls for a 'not guilty' verdict!"

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Franziska's gaze was hard, like a soldier staring down her enemy. "You've put together a most interesting web, Mr. Phoenix Wright. But you have failed to do one thing: prove the innocence of Heihachi Mishima!"

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"How can you say that after all I've presented?" Phoenix asked. "After all I've revealed?"

"All you've revealed are unlikelihoods and conjecture," Franziska argued. "But need I remind you?" She whipped at her desk to assert her point. "In court, evidence is everything. And so far, none of the evidence you've presented proves beyond the shadow of a doubt the innocence of your client. Meanwhile, the manifest still exists, and it proves that someone affiliated with the Mishima Zaibatsu sent the Thanatos virus to Kamurocho, and only Heihachi Mishima fits that profile!"

There was a small pause in the courtroom as Franziska's words hung in the air. Finally, the judge spoke, breaking Phoenix's stunned condition. "I'm afraid Ms. von Karma is correct, Mr. Wright. Unless you have any sort of definitive proof that Mr. Mishima did not commit this crime, my verdict will be against you, rather than for you."

Phoenix could barely think. He just barely heard Maya's voice. "Nick, come on, there has to be something we can do. We didn't come all this way just to lose."

 _All this way,_ Phoenix repeated to himself. _Unless I can think of something, we really will have come all this way for nothing. Everything we've gone through these past few days will have…!_

 _Everything we've gone through…_

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"Your Honor, the defense may have something that exonerates my client!" Phoenix practically shouted.

"Oh?" the judge responded. "Well, don't keep us in suspense, Mr. Wright. Do tell."

"As we arrived in the country to hear out Mr. Mishima's case, my co-counsel and I found ourselves the targets of an attempted assassination."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"Your Honor!" Franziska said, her voice filled with anger and the slightest bit of haste. "The defense is clearly trying to gain pity from this court buy telling some sob story. Don't fall for this foolishness."

"So far," the judge said, "everything Mr. Wright has brought forth has been backed by logic and reason. I highly doubt, even in as desperate a situation as he is, he would go for something so extreme without that same level of reasoning behind it. Objection overruled!" Franziska grunted in frustration.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Phoenix replied. "As I was saying, Ms. Fey and I were nearly killed, would-be victims of some assassin. As I had no real expectation of even traveling abroad until about a week ago, and Mr. Mishima had yet to be formally arrested, it only begs the question as to why: why us, and why now? And the answer seems pretty obvious: to prevent me from providing the defense for this trial. And if that's the case, why should Mr. Mishima be guilty? It doesn't make sense for a defendant to kill his own attorney."

"Quite the story you've put together, Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska said, her voice sounding more irritated than before. "But can you prove the existence of this assassin?"

"As a matter of fact," Phoenix said, allowing a smug smile to cross his face, "I can." Franziska seemed taken aback by his calm response.

 ** _TAKE THAT!_**

Phoenix reached under his bench and pulled out Maya's photo album.

"A photo album?" the judge asked.

"For the past few days," Phoenix explained, "my assistant, Maya, took several photos, several of which were important to our case." His eyes passed over a picture of a young girl in a red hood and cape holding a small machine gun. "And this photo in particular proves the existence of our attempted killer." He took out the photo and passed it to the bailiff.

Once the judge had the photo, he examined it closely, like he wanted to be sure of what he saw. "I must admit, I don't know what to make of this," he said. He passed the photo back to the bailiff, who made his way to Franziska. "Were it not for the weapon in her hand, I would dare to say _she_ was the one in danger."

By now, Franziska had also seen the picture. "This is… without a doubt… the most absurd trial I've ever prosecuted."

 _Try being me from a few days ago, then we'll talk about absurd,_ Phoenix thought back.

"Nevertheless, it certainly does seem true that this assassin exists," she admitted, "however unorthodox her appearance is." But before Phoenix could sigh in relief, her hard gaze returned in full force. "Still, existence alone does not corroborate your story."

"Oh for the love of…" Phoenix was starting to become very annoyed. "The fact that we have her picture at all should be proof enough that we at least encountered her!"

"Pictures of any kind can be made to say anything," Franziska argued. "Is it not possible to pull it from an outside source, perhaps manipulate it digitally?"

"You'd really think that of me, Ms. von Karma? After all the cases I've won against you with nothing but my wits and the truth?"

"You've also been known to make outrageous bluffs in your most desperate of situations, some of which had been proven false!"

Phoenix felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and not from Fanziska's whip. _Okay, she has a point there._

"Besides, Mr. Phoenix Wright," she continued, "I'm not the one you must convince; that goal must be directed at the court itself. And I'm sure His Honor would like better evidence than 'proof that you at least encountered her.'"

The judge had his head bowed. He whispered to himself, "When I said 'lively'…" He looked up and raised his voice. "Ms. von Karma makes a good point, Mr. Wright. Seeing this assassin is one thing, but proof that she actually attacked you would truly help your case."

Phoenix sighed. _I hate when the judge is wrapped around the prosecution's finger. Doesn't help that I don't have much else to work with, either. I mean, I have the apple bomb, but Franziska would just say that could belong to anyone._

 ** _HOLD IT!_**

Phoenix was broken out of his thoughts by a shout beside him. He looked over to see Maya facing the judge. "Your Honor, we actually do know someone who has a history with this assassin! And she was there when we were attacked."

The judge's eyes grew wider. "Hmm. That would effectively erase any doubt in your story. Is this person here?"

"Um, not quite," Maya admitted, "but give us, like, fifteen minutes."

 _Wait,_ Phoenix thought, _is Maya talking about…?_

"Very well, then," the judge said. "We will take a 30-minute recess while the defense calls for this new witness."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"Your Honor, before you do," Franziska said, "I wish to make one condition."

 _Now what?_ Phoenix looked toward Franziska with an exasperated expression. "Yes, Ms. von Karma?"

"I would ask that, when this witness arrives, she spends no time with the defense, so as to keep her testimony as pure as possible." From the look on her face, Phoenix was beginning to suspect Franziska was deliberately trying to hamper him and enjoying every second of it.

"Fair enough," the judge said. "Any objections, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix thought for a bit. _Even if I wanted to, Franziska would probably just ask for a verdict. This whole assassin angle is my only recourse. Guess we have no choice._ "No objections, Your Honor."

The judge nodded. "Then court is dismissed for 30 minutes." His gavel came down to make it official.


	4. Interlude

"Maya, are you sure you can contact her?" Phoenix asked. After the recess was called, he, Maya, and Heihachi were led back to the defendant lobby. Phoenix was only too glad to be out from under the menacing glares of both Franziska and Bison.

"Um, maybe?" Maya said sheepishly.

"'Maybe'?!" Phoenix repeated. "Maya, our entire case right now is hanging on a thread, and that thread is whether or not you can call her here within the next half hour!"

"Well, she did use my magatama to give us those super powers, so maybe I can contact her that way."

Phoenix sighed. "This is a stretch, even for me."

"I've just got a good feeling about this one, Nick," Maya pleaded. "At least let me try."

"You might as well, Wright," Heihachi said. "We don't have much else left to go on."

"Fair enough," Phoenix conceded. "Maya?"

"Just give me some room." Maya went to an empty corner and sat cross-legged in a meditative stance.

"Here's hoping," Phoenix muttered.

"I think she's got this," Heihachi said.

"What do you know about demonic contact?"

"Oh, not a thing," Heihachi said unabashedly. "But I do know that with enough spirit, you can accomplish anything."

"She's not _that_ kind of spirit medium," Phoenix deadpanned.

The door opened suddenly. "Professor." Kiryu walked into the room.

"Kiryu!" Phoenix said. "What are you doing here?"

"When I heard a recess had been called," Kiryu explained, "I decided to see how you were doing."

"Put simply, I've been better. Franziska's on the warpath today."

"I had noticed that about her," Kiryu mused. "She seems almost pathologically devoted to your downfall."

"Geez, Wright," Heihachi interjected. "What did you do to her?"

"I had her father arrested for murder," Phoenix answered. "That, and I win every case against her."

"Ah, a sore loser, huh?" Heihachi mused.

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Phoenix turned to Kiryu. "By the way, Kiryu, did you talk to Majima, yet? I mean, he seemed pretty upset when Franziska called you to the stand."

But before Kiryu could answer, the doors slammed open. "Damn straight!" Everyone turned to see an incensed Majima marching to Kiryu.

 _Oh, boy,_ Phoenix thought, _this will end badly._

"What the hell, Kazzy?!" Majima yelled. "When you said you'd be at the trial, you didn't say nothin' about working for that witch of a prosecutor!"

"Believe me, Majima," Kiryu defended, "it wouldn't have been my first choice either. But when the police said they needed someone to describe what happened to Kamurocho, I didn't see any reason to refuse. All they wanted was information on the virus' effects, so there was nothing to feel guilty about."

"I don't care about that!" Majima said. "You lied to me, Kazzy!"

"Majima, be honest. Would you have let me go through with it if I told you I was being called as a witness by the police?" Majima was silent; he looked as though he wanted to say yes, but something in his eyes told Phoenix that he wasn't too sure of his answer. "Besides, I certainly didn't think I'd be working under Mr. Wright's personal hate-club."

Majima sighed. "All right, I guess I'll buy that. I mean, you're a good guy, Kazzy. I know I talk about your violent tendencies a lot, but you're one of the best guys I know. World wouldn't be half as worth living in without guys like you." He held out his hand; Kriyu grasped it with his own.

"Well, glad to see that's over," Heihachi said.

"Yeah," Phoenix agreed. "Kinda gives you hope for the world, huh?" A sudden thought struck him, however. "Actually, since you both are here," he said to the two, "I just remembered something I wanted to ask you."

"S'up, Prof?"

"Last I checked, you told me Bison was dead," Phoenix said.

"You think you're surprised?" Majima replied. "I even shot the guy in the head and stabbed his throat just for good measure."

"I hope you're not insinuating we lied about him, Professor," Kiryu said. "He attacked our home without provocation or remorse. I may try to not be violent, but a man like Bison doesn't deserve to live."

"I'm just confused, is all," Phoenix said. "As far as we knew, only the gold chains from that machine-god thing could bring back the dead, and we pretty much put the kibosh on those."

"Actually," Heihachi said, "I had heard of Bison pulling this stunt before. Not quite sure on the details, but he's been killed and brought back several times now. Never really put much stock into it, though."

"Either way," Kiryu interjected, "it doesn't matter now. The point is he's back, and he's determined to make this trial more difficult than it needs to be."

"Then, hopefully," Phoenix said, "our little plan works out… well enough."

As if on cue, a faint moan broke the scene. Phoenix turned back to Maya. She was getting up from her corner. "Maya! Did you do it?"

"Took me a moment," Maya said, "but I was able to make contact." Phoenix sighed in relief.

"Wait, what happened?" Majima asked.

Heihachi stepped in. "Oh, she was getting in touch with a certain woman about our assassin angle."

"Assassin angle?" Kiryu repeated.

"Oh, man, Kazzy," Majima said, "you missed one hell of a show."

"I just wish I could have, too," Phoenix said offhandedly. "Anyway, Maya, how soon can she be here?"

"From what she said," Maya answered, "she should be here before recess is over."

Heihachi started laughing. "I can't wait to see the look on von Karma's face when she has to deal with that!"

Phoenix froze. "Oh man, I just realized something."

"What?" Maya asked.

"When she gets here, Franziska has to look after her." Maya's eyes widened as she understood. "And if she acts like I think she will, guess who's going to get the worst of it."


	5. Trial 2-1

Court is now back in session!" the judge announced. Everyone was back in their proper places. Kiryu took his seat next to Majima. Phoenix could see Bison sitting in the corner on the prosecution's side of the gallery, keeping his distance from everyone else (or perhaps the other way around). "Ms. von Karma, has the defense's witness arrived?"

But Franziska was silent. She had her arms crossed; Phoenix could see her right fist clenched. He gulped. Finally, she spoke up. "Yes, she has, Your Honor. And with that in mind, I would like to ask the defense a personal question."

"Um, yes, Ms. von Karma?" Phoenix asked nervously. A loud crack hit his bench. "YAH!"

"What sort of game are you playing at, Mr. Phoenix Wright?!" she demanded.

"Erm, Ms. von Karma, is there a problem?" the judge asked.

"The witness the defense called is very… nonstandard, shall we say," Franziska answered.

"In… what way?"

"Trust me, Your Honor," Franziska said, "it would take far less time for you to see for yourself."

"With a statement that cryptic," the judge mused, "I'm starting to wonder if this is a good idea."

"Believe me, Your Honor," Phoenix said, "if we knew anyone else who is well aware of this assassin, we would have gladly called them instead. As it stands…" He let the sentence hang.

"All right, if you say so. Bailiff!" At the judge's command, the bailiff opened the doors to the courtroom, though somewhat hesitantly. A woman stepped out into the room and strode toward the witness stand. She was very attractive; Phoenix noticed a few men in the gallery staring at her, and the woman's reaction indicated she loved the attention. Her attractiveness was only enhanced by her clothing, which was so tight that it might as well have been an extra layer of skin (for what skin it covered, anyway). But the most notable attribute outside her beauty was the pair of bat-like wings poking out of her long, green hair.

Once the woman got to the stand, she looked at Phoenix and Maya. "So nice to see you again, Phoenix," she greeted. "You too, Maya."

"Um, nice to see you too, Morrigan," Phoenix returned slowly.

"Mr. Wright," the judge started, "would you care to explain this… woman?"

"Morrigan Aensland," she replied, "head of the House of Aensland and ruler of the demon realm, Makai."

The judge paused for a moment. "I'm not sure that answers my question."

"She's completely serious, Your Honor," Phoenix said. "Strange as it sounds, this woman is a real, live succubus who just so happens to rule a world of demons."

"Yep," Morrigan concurred, "everything about me is 100% real." She winked and posed alluringly.

 _Hoo, boy._

"Yes, erm, quite," the judge stammered. "Ms. Aensland, was it? Do you know why you're here?"

"Well, Maya said they needed help for their trial with Heihachi," Morrigan answered. "I was having a slow day at my castle, so I figured, 'Why not?'"

 _The way she talks,_ Phoenix thought to himself, _every day is a slow day._ "Ms. Aensland," he started, "we brought you here to answer some questions regarding the identity of an individual involved in this case."

Morrigan sighed. "Must you be all business? I came here to avoid boredom. But, I guess I'm here anyway, so ask away."

Phoenix breathed in once and said, "Do you know the girl in this photograph?" The bailiff approached her slowly and gave her the picture. Morrigan looked at it.

"Oh my," she giggled, "is this little one causing you trouble again?"

"Not directly, thank goodness," Phoenix deadpanned. The crowd started murmuring again; they understood the implication in Morrigan's interjection.

"So this girl is known to you?" the judge said. "Can you give us some details?"

"If I must," Morrigan said.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: The Assassin**

"The girl in this photo goes by the name Baby Bonnie Hood, but we just like to call her B.B. I've had more than a few run-ins with her in the past. She may look cute, but that cuteness is surpassed only by her talent for pain and suffering. The only thing she loves more than killing is the payment afterward."

* * *

"Surprising, to say the least," the judge said. "To think that such a sweet looking girl would be capable of this much atrocity."

"Hypocritical as it may seem, coming from me," Morrigan said, "looks aren't everything."

 _Okay, Morrigan, you got me started,_ Phoenix thought, _but if we're going to make this work, I'll need more than just a basic summary._ "Ms. Aensland, how familiar would you say you are with Ms. Hood?"

"Like I said, I've had my fair share of encounters with her," Morrigan answered. "Us Darkstalkers tend to be some of her favorite targets."

"Darkstalkers?" the judge repeated. "I do not believe I'm familiar with that term."

"To put it simply," Morrigan said, "we're what you would describe as 'monsters.' We come in all forms: succubi, vampires, zombies, just to name a few. We try to keep our existence out of the public eye, but speaking personally, the realm of humans is just too fascinating to leave alone for long."

"I… see…" The judge cleared his throat. "Please continue, Mr. Wright."

"Of course, sir." Phoenix turned back to Morrigan. "What sort of tactics does Ms. Hood use? What's her preferred method of killing?"

"Speaking generally," Morrigan answered, "she prefers to kill while you're aware of it. If you're on her hit list, she won't be shy about it."

 _I'll say. Every time she showed up, she might as well have held up a sign saying, 'Happy Deathday, Phoenix Wright!'_

"But as for specifics," Morrigan continued, "she's quite varied. Machine guns, knives, Molotov cocktails; heck, her basket doubles as a rocket launcher. And because every assassin needs their trademark, she uses bombs that look like apples. You have to admire her creative spirit, if nothing else," she added playfully.

 _Yes, because nothing screams 'creativity' like bloody murder._ Phoenix had just barely finished his inner snark when he realized what Morrigan had said. _Hold on. That's it!_ "Ms. Aensland, what you just said about apple-shaped bombs," he reached for his evidence, "do they resemble something like this?" He pulled out the bomb he had and showed it to Morrigan.

"Ah, I'd recognize that sweet instrument of death anywhere," she exclaimed. "You actually kept that?"

"During our little 'adventure,' the little red devil tried to throw one at me," Phoenix explained. "Luckily, it was a dud. I pocketed it before she could get it back and even had it defused. Wasn't completely sure why I kept it this long, to be honest."

"Hold on a second, Mr. Wright," the judge interrupted. "If you have that bomb, and this witness can identify it…"

Phoenix smiled. "I see you've caught on, Your Honor. Not only does my assassin exist, I have proof that she came after me and my assistant, both in the form of physical evidence and a witness who can corroborate my story. This proves that someone, most certainly _not_ the defendant, tried to prevent me from acting in his defense!"

"This is impossible!" Franziska shouted. "My case is perfect! All the evidence lines up!"

"Maybe _your_ evidence, Ms. von Karma," Phoenix returned, "but _my_ evidence tells a much different story. All that's left is to read the final chapter. Ms. Aensland, I have one more question."

Morrigan smiled coyly. "Something tells me I know what you're going to ask. But hey, a little added suspense never hurt anyone."

"Do you know who hired Baby Bonnie Hood to kill us?"

"You don't have to look far," Morrigan said. "That would be the angry looking gentleman in red in the corner all by himself." The entire courtroom focused on Bison; those closest to him (for as close as they dared) started to back away even further.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the judge cleared his throat. "Master Bison, please approach the witness stand." He turned back to Morrigan. "Ms. Aensland, thank you for your time. You are free to go now."

"Actually, I think I may just stay and watch," she said. Her bat wings spread open. "This is beginning to look interesting now." She flew up over the defense bench into the gallery.

"Okay, then," Maya said to Phoenix, "I think we're finally making progress."

"Maybe," Phoenix said. "That or we've just poked the hornet's nest."

"As long as we have bug spray, we should be fine, right?"

 _I have absolutely no idea where she's going with that._


	6. Trial 2-2

By now, Bison had returned to the stand. Phoenix was surprised he actually complied, although with the renewed glare Bison was giving him, he clearly wasn't happy about it.

"Master Bison," the judge said, "through their witness, the defense has all but indicted you on the charge of attempted murder through a third-party. Do you have any response to this?"

Bison's face didn't change. "Merely that this line of questioning is a waste of the court's time." The gallery started softly mumbling amongst themselves. "The purpose of this trial is to determine the guilt of Heihachi Mishima, not entertain some sob story by the defense."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"I have to disagree, Master Bison," Phoenix said. "The reasoning behind pursuing this angle is that if this assassin was hired to kill me, it would most likely indicate that someone else, the true culprit, wanted Mr. Mishima to be found guilty."

"And you're all going to take the word of, at best, a madwoman with delusions of grandeur or, at worst, a literal demon as to who hired your attempted killer?" Bison retorted.

"By that logic, why should we trust you?" Phoenix argued. "You don't exactly have the most stellar reputation yourself, after all. Law enforcement agencies worldwide would like nothing more than to see you put away for the rest of your life. And the next few, just to be safe. If Ms. Aensland can't be trusted, what makes you any different?"

Bison paused for a moment. Then, surprisingly, he smiled. "You forget one thing, though, Mr. Wright." Phoenix was taken aback by the change in Bison's tone. "Do you remember the circumstances behind my appearance in court today?" Realization gripped Phoenix. "My immunity. Even if you wanted to accuse me of both your assassination and the plague on Kamurocho, which is what I'm sure you would have done, you would have already been foiled before I stepped into the courthouse."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

The sudden outburst surprised everyone. All eyes turned to the prosecutor's bench. "I apologize, Master Bison," Franziska said, "but perhaps you did not read the fine print of our agreement."

"What are you talking about?" Bison demanded.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright has one point against you." Phoenix was surprised to hear that coming from Franziska von Karma of all people. "You are, indeed, not to be trusted. Even when you came to offer your testimony in exchange for immunity, Interpol knew you might have other plans. So while we cannot arrest you for any crimes you've committed in the past, you can still be charged with crimes that are as of yet unknown to us."

"You… You tricked me?" Bison growled.

"No tricks," Franziska playfully goaded. "Everything was right there in the agreement. Besides, if Mishima truly is guilty, then you should clear this whole mess up, if only to correct a foolish defense attorney with such foolish thoughts of foolishness."

Bison snorted in a way that seemed like laughter. "Very well," he said. "It wasn't my intent to delay the proceedings, anyway."

 _Right,_ Phoenix thought, _and it wasn't_ my _intent to wear this suit today._

"I merely expressed my opinion that this angle the defense wished to pursue wasn't in the court's best interests," Bison continued. "But after hearing what both the defense _and_ the prosecution have to say, perhaps it is worth considering after all."

"Then allow me to steer this trial back on track," the judge announced. "Master Bison, did you or did you not hire the assassin Baby Bonnie Hood to kill Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey?"

Bison's answer was immediate and calm. "No."

Phoenix wasn't surprised Bison would lie to the court, but he couldn't just accuse Bison of perjury just yet. "Perhaps if you explained yourself in more detail, Master Bison," Phoenix suggested. He smirked. "After all, we need to be certain."

But Bison smiled. "Gladly." Phoenix felt his bravado start to melt away.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony: I Didn't Hire Her**

"The fact is hiring an outside assassin would be a waste of time on my part. I already have several armies to do my bidding worldwide. I have enforcers who will obey my every command. And if I truly wished to get my hands dirty, I could easily do the job myself. With my resources, why would I need an assassin-for-hire?"

* * *

"So, in summary," the judge said, "you would never have even considered the thought?"

"Precisely, Your Honor," Bison affirmed.

 _I gotta admit, his reasoning is solid,_ Phoenix thought out. _But I know he's lying; I just need to fish out the right information._

"You say that hiring an assassin would be a 'waste of time.' What do you mean by that?"

"Aside from the resources already at my disposal," Bison answered, "contract killers are not nearly as reliable as I'd like. Ms. Hood in particular, I've heard, is far more interested in her payment than client loyalty."

"Let's talk about these resources, then," Phoenix suggested. "Your, um, armies. You say they're stationed around the world?"

"Correct," Bison confirmed. "I have several factions of soldiers ready to do my bidding at a moment's notice. Every major region on the planet has at least one faction. Admittedly, their only flaw is that I cannot move them from one location to another."

"Why not?" the judge asked.

"I deemed it necessary to keep each faction within their own regions," Bison said, "just in case something were to come up where they could easily and quickly respond. It is a necessary sacrifice, keeping them locked to one area. Besides, their numbers more than make up for the lack of mobility."

"Fair enough, I suppose," the judge agreed.

Phoenix continued his cross-examination. "You mentioned your enforcers. How do they operate?"

"I only have a select handful of people I believe are most useful," Bison answered. "They are completely loyal; my order is their first priority. As you could guess, they are far more reliable than some freelancer."

Phoenix was starting to become flustered; so far, Bison had an answer to just about everything. There was only one statement left to examine. "I know you said you would be more than capable of killing someone if need be. But to be honest, I would think someone in a position like yours would have more… important things to do."

"True," Bison said. "I'd rather not have any direct part in doing the so-called 'dirty work' myself. But if I were forced to do so, I am certainly willing to do what I must. I dare say that if I did wish to kill you personally, you would not last a second."

"Uh, no argument there," Phoenix agreed nervously. "Um, what circumstances would lead you to take such measures?"

"First and foremost would be the need to defend myself," Bison answered. "Exhausting all my other resources would certainly make my involvement more necessary."

Phoenix gulped nervously; Bison had an answer prepared at every turn.

Franziska giggled a little at his newfound uncertainty. "Now do you see your folly, Mr. Phoenix Wright? If Master Bison had no reason to hire your assassin, perhaps your witness was wrong about the whole thing. There is even the slight possibility that what you experienced was one of the many people you helped to incarcerate attempting to get their revenge. But one thing is clear." She whipped at her desk again. "You have failed to give this court any reason to doubt Mr. Mishima's guilt."

"This testimony does seem rock-solid," the judge agreed. "Mr. Wright, if you cannot find anything more with this cross-examination, I will be forced to end the trial right now."

 _Gah! Now what do I do?_

"Nick!" Maya pleaded. "Please tell me you have a plan!"

"It's like the judge said, Maya," Phoenix pointed out; "Bison's testimony is as solid as they come."

"Nick, come on! You know he's lying!"

"But even in light of that, it still sounds reasonable. Everything he said can't really be argued with."

"Then maybe look at what he's not saying! Anything! We can't give up now after all this!"

In spite of his stress, Phoenix took a moment to breathe. _Okay, Phoenix, just think this through. Maya has a point; it's not what he's saying that should be the focus here, but rather what he won't say._ Time seemed to slow as he thought even harder. _The question isn't, 'Did Bison hire B.B. Hood?' It should be,_ 'Why _did he hire her?' What circumstances would force him to turn to outside help? From what he says, it would have to be his other options being exhausted. But what would they all be doing all at once?_

 _Wait! Bison did have one project going on during that whole ordeal! Everything Bison did was to work on his Psycho Drive. Factoring all that into account, that would mean…_

 ** _BISON PUT ALL HIS EFFORTS INTO THE PSYCHO DRIVE!_**

"Mr. Wright," the judge said, bringing Phoenix out of his deep thinking, "are you quite alright?"

Franziska jumped on this question, saying, "Perhaps he has finally admitted defeat and refuses to open his foolish mouth further."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"Don't worry, Ms. von Karma! I'm not out for the count just yet." Phoenix allowed a confident smile to show.

"Apparently, you are more of a foolish fool than I thought," Franziska muttered. "How can you still waste this court's time when your cross-examination has proved fruitless?"

"Actually, by attempting to prove how he could not hire an assassin, Master Bison here gave me just the theory I needed as to why he would."

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Maya asked.

"Let's suppose Bison is really telling the truth," Phoenix explained, "that he really does have enough manpower at his disposal to carry out such a simple task. But what if he didn't? What if every last bit of his resources were doing something else at the time he needed someone killed? With the entirety of his forces busy and he himself needing to devote his full attention to one task, an outside assassin would not only seem viable, but necessary."

"The way you speak, Mr. Wright," the judge mused, "you seem to have an idea as to what this task is."

"Not only do I have an idea, Your Honor," Phoenix boasted, "I have proof." He shot a small glance at Franziska; she seemed ready to fume at any moment.

 ** _TAKE THAT!_**

"The photo album again?" Franziska asked incredulously. "Just what kinds of pictures was your assistant taking?"

"Give me a break," Maya defended. "I'd never been to Japan before, and I wanted to make sure I didn't forget it."

 _Given all that we went through,_ Phoenix thought, _I'm not sure that's preferable._ "We've been through a lot these past few days, let's just put it that way," Phoenix explained. "My assistant's photography habits aside, during our, um, investigation, we came across a plot by Master Bison to enhance his superhuman abilities, which would have allowed him to access different worlds and dimensions and influence their most terrifying monsters to his will." Franziska and the judge stared at Phoenix incredulously at his claim. Bison harshly glared at him. But he couldn't stop now. "Ms. von Karma, tell me: Are you aware of something called the 'Psycho Drive'?"

Franziska paused for a moment, but answered. "One of our field detectives did mention something similar to that, I'm sure. She was looking into recent Shadaloo activity. The case was frozen, however, after she reported that Bison had apparently died. Clearly, she was mistaken on that."

"Not exactly," Phoenix said. "I can count up to six people who saw Bison die that day. Two of them are in this courtroom right now, and I can easily contact at least two more if you need further corroboration. But we're getting off track.

"The Psycho Drive was a machine built inside Kamurocho's Millennium Tower, which was how Bison would boost his own power." He pulled out one of the pictures from the album. The bailiff took it from him and gave it to the judge. "After Bison's… defeat, the machine was shut down and dismantled."

"But what does this have to do with the hiring of Ms. Hood?" the judge asked.

"I, too, fail to see what this has to do with anything," Franziska added.

"The picture you're looking at is only one part of the entire machine," Phoenix explained. "But it was built throughout the entire building. I'm no engineer, but I imagine that would take a lot of manpower to build and maintain. Is that not correct, Master Bison?"

Bison flinched a little, but said nothing.

Phoenix continued on. "I also know for a fact that your 'enforcers' were running several errands for you to power the machine up. Ms. von Karma, I don't suppose you can identify this individual?" He pulled out another picture and passed it along to Franziska.

She looked at the photo and cringed angrily, but she answered, "Juri Han. One of Shadaloo's top operatives. But I have to ask: How did you see her and survive?"

"Well, we weren't entirely alone when we ran into her," Phoenix answered. "After being attacked by B.B. Hood, Maya and I had to be constantly guarded by government agents, who were working on a field mission of their own at the time. I can't reveal what it was for reasons of international security, but I can say we found out about Bison's plot during our time with them. We came across Juri several times along the way, always in the middle of some task for the Psycho Drive. Attacking our group seemed more like an afterthought, and our escorts were more than capable of fending her off."

"My word!" the judge exclaimed. "Just what sort of shenanigans were you getting involved in, Mr. Wright?"

"The kind that really have to be seen to be truly believed, Your Honor," Phoenix answered with just the slightest hint of exhaustion at the memories.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"This is quite the tale you've told, Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska said, "but it has gone far enough! By your own admission, this story seems too farfetched to have actually happened, let alone to you."

"Haven't you heard the saying, 'Truth is stranger than fiction,' Ms. von Karma?" Phoenix replied. "I'll admit, I can claim some of the most outlandish things in the courtroom, and what I've experienced this past week certainly takes the cake in that regard. I'll be honest; I was hesitant to even bring this up just because it sounded so ridiculous. But if it helps exonerate my client, then this truth will set him free."

"Wise words from a foolish mouth," Franziska retorted. "I have a saying of my own, Mr. Phoenix Wright: 'Extraordinary claims require extraordinary proof.' Reveal this proof at once!"

Phoenix paused, but not out of fear or surprise. He breathed in. "Very well." Franziska flinched back. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, this evidence proves beyond the shadow of a doubt not only the claims I've just made, but the certainty of the innocence of Heihachi Mishima."

 ** _TAKE THAT!_**

Phoenix held up a small packet of papers. "This document is, in effect, an affidavit from the government agency I spoke of earlier, relating the events I've just described and more." The gallery practically went into an uproar this time; Phoenix could make out several voices wondering just what was going on.

"Mr. Wright, if I may ask one question," the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"What agency are you referring to?"

"They go by the name of Shinra," Phoenix answered. He saw Franziska shuffle uncomfortably, which slightly surprised him. _So she_ does _know about them._

"Bailiff!" the judge called out. "Can we have this document analyzed?"

"It should only take a few minutes, sir," the bailiff replied.

"Get to it," the judge ordered. The bailiff saluted, took the affidavit from Phoenix and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Franziska spoke. "How… How did you get involved with Shinra of all people?"

"Wrong place, wrong time, really," Phoenix admitted. "They were there when we were attacked, so they all but forced us to come along with them for our own protection."

"Just what sort of work does this Shinra do?" the judge asked.

Franziska spoke up before Phoenix could even try. "Their specialty is threats of… extraterrestrial origin, to put it one way."

"You mean like… aliens?"

"More like occurrences and creatures that exist beyond our realm of understanding," Franziska clarified. "Not just outside our planet, but also our very plane of existence."

"I'm surprised, Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said. "For all your talk of how farfetched my story was, you seem very accepting of this, almost casual, even."

"Interpol has had dealings with them in the past," Franziska explained. "In fact, if your story is true, I'm sure you've even met the detective I mentioned earlier. She did say something about running into, quote, 'those Shinra guys again.'"

"You mean Chun-Li?" Maya asked. "Yeah, she's pretty cool."

Phoenix was just barely paying attention at this point. His eyes drifted to Bison; he was surprisingly silent ever since Phoenix revealed the existence of the Psycho Drive. He was turning his head side to side almost absentmindedly. However, whenever his eyes met Phoenix's, the lawyer felt a sort of chill go through him.

The bailiff came back after about five minutes. "Your Honor, I have the results."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense any longer."

The bailiff went in front of the judge's bench and cleared his throat. Phoenix, despite every instinct telling him to calm down, couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. "After review," the bailiff announced, "we can confirm that this article is, in fact, genuine." The crowd's uproar returned at the news.

"Order! Order in the court!" the judge demanded.

"You… You cannot be serious!" Franziska said, frustration seething through her voice. "Phoenix Wright. You had the perfect defense all along!"

Phoenix ignored her, instead focusing on Bison. "The game's over, Bison! What's written in that document more than incriminates you not just of your Psycho Drive, but also grand theft, destruction of property, colluding with international enemies, attempted kidnapping, and, of course, attempted murder and releasing Thanatos on Kamurocho! Oh, and let's not forget to add your recent perjury in this very courtroom! Let's see you talk your way out of this one, Bison!"

Bison was still quiet; his arms were folded. After nearly half a minute, he finally looked up. "Fine. I confess."


	7. Trial 2-?

Phoenix was surprised, but not just by Bison's statement; he was smiling.

"You… confess?" the judge asked.

"There's no more reason to hide it," Bison replied. "It is as the lawyer says. I am guilty of everything he accuses me of."

"But the manifest!" Franziska said desperately. "It shows…!"

"A simple matter when you have operatives within the Mishima Zaibatsu who know the art of discretion," Bison explained. "With my Psycho Drive nearing completion, I was ready to begin constructing my armies; armies not of men, but of monsters. Thanatos was but one key ingredient. But of course, before I could use it, I had to see what it could do. And Kamurocho was just lying there, ripe for the taking. " Phoenix heard someone growl behind him, perhaps Majima. "It also made for the perfect hiding place while we made the finishing touches to my Psycho Drive: a city infested with monsters. And framing the musclebound fool was all too easy with the evidence I had left behind.

"But I didn't count on _the_ Phoenix Wright stepping in." Phoenix perked up at the mention of his name, almost like Bison respected it (for how much Bison respected anything). "I knew of his deductive abilities, even against overwhelming odds. I also knew I couldn't very well bribe him; he has too much honor for that. But with all the resources at my disposal working on my Psycho Drive, and me needing to oversee the creation of my new army, I was forced to turn to outside help. B.B. Hood may not be reliable, but she is effective; I figured such a weakling wouldn't have lasted five seconds against her onslaught.

"But the minute things got difficult, she turned around and left like the crybaby she resembles. And now, my Psycho Drive is destroyed, my armies exterminated, and even my scapegoat is all but free. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Why… not?" Phoenix slowly asked.

"Because if I am to go down," Bison answered, "I will ensure that you, Phoenix Wright, will go down with me." Bison's body began to glow with a purplish aura and lift itself above the ground. He undid the fasteners to his cape. "This place shall become your grave!"

But before Phoenix could even scream, something hit Bison and caused him to flinch back. Phoenix could see the hilt of a knife sticking out of the dictator's shoulder.

"YEE-HAH!" At that moment, Majima leapt out from behind Phoenix and tackled Bison, pulling the knife out in the process. "Ya know what, Bison? I'm actually kinda thrilled you're back," he taunted. "Now I get to kill you all over again." He spun around in place, slashing the knife at Bison with every pass.

Bison stepped away from the onslaught. "You dare strike me?!" Bu the only response Bison got was a surprise drop kick from Kiryu.

"Yes, we do," Kiryu said. "For the pain and suffering you caused Kamurocho, to say nothing of all the other worlds your dirty hands have touched."

Meanwhile, the courtroom audience was trying to get away from the violent scene. The bailiff tried to lead the people in an orderly way, but between the brawl and the amount of people wanting to stay out of the crossfire, it was incredibly difficult. Phoenix and Maya wanted to leave as well, but the chaotic evacuation made that hard to even attempt.

"You fools!" Bison said to his assailants. "I've learned since our last encounter. You stand no chance against me now!"

"Then how about me?" Heihachi ran at Bison from behind and slammed both fists at his back. Bison fell forward, right into Kiryu's next kick. Bison recovered, however, and spun around toward Heihachi, grabbing his face. His other hand lit up with a purple aura before punching Heihachi in the stomach.

Bison let go, letting Heihachi fall in a heap. But Heihachi laughed. "Ha! It'll take a lot more than that to take me down," he said.

"Well, I do love a challenge," Bison quipped back.

"Soul Fist!" A wave of energy hit Bison's face, staggering him slightly. Morrigan landed in front of him in a way that was both graceful yet threatening.

But Bison just scoffed at her. "Please. I've been assaulted by the mighty Hadouken; your puny fist cannot hope to overcome me."

"You get distracted, you get punished~" Majima's voice sang out, stabbing Bison in the back. Bison was starting to become physically annoyed now. He grabbed Majima by the throat and tossed him aside. Majima collided with Kiryu just as he was about to roundhouse kick. Heihachi and Morrigan charged Bison from either side; Morrigan even had a double fly in from behind. But Bison floated away, too quickly for them to react. All three bodies tackled each other (the double disappeared on impact), and both attackers landed in a heap.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison flew in, his body parallel to the ground and spinning at high speed. His aura encompassed his whole body as he rammed into his assailants. Everyone was scattered by the impact, and they didn't seem like they would be getting up any time soon.

Satisfied, Bison turned back to Phoenix and Maya. "Now," Bison said, cracking his knuckles, "where were we?"

Phoenix was about to run, but a strange sight stopped him; a black, cordlike object wrapped itself around Bison's neck. Phoenix peered around him to see, to his shock (though not unexpectedly so), Franziska von Karma holding her whip like a rope.

"No!" she yelled. "I will not have you kill the man I've sworn vengeance upon!"

Bison seemed unperturbed by this latest development; in fact, his face showed more exasperation than anything else. He turned to Franziska. "I'll admit, Prosecutor, your penchant for lashing out at others amused me. In another life, perhaps we could have been allies. But if you think you can stand in my way without facing the consequences, then _you_ are the foolish one." He moved toward her.

"Nick!"

Phoenix barely even waited. As soon as Maya shouted, he had already leapt to action.

 ** _"_** ** _TAKE THAT!"_**

Out of nowhere, spectral, almost ghostlike chains appeared and surrounded Bison, binding his arms and legs, before being secured by a large, ornate, red lock.

"What… What devilry is this?!" Bison asked.

Maya immediately charged in, flanked by similarly ghostly images of, much to Phoenix's continued surprise, the Steel Samurai and Pink Princess. Both figures slashed and stabbed at Bison with their weapons. Even Maya got a few hits in, though her fighting style was more haphazard than any organized martial art. She ended things by reaching into her robes and pulling out her seemingly constant supply of confetti. She threw it around Bison and it exploded. Unfortunately, this caused the lock on the chains to break, freeing him.

But Phoenix acted almost immediately.

 ** _"_** ** _HOLD IT!"_**

Bison was blown back by a literal speech outburst with the words "Hold it!" written on it. Maya quickly ran back to Phoenix's side.

"Ready, Maya?" he asked.

"Let's do it, Nick!" she replied. They both held out their left hands, index fingers outstretched.

 ** _"_** ** _OBJECTION!"_**

Another outburst appeared, this time with the respective word written on it. The force this time was much harder on Bison, and he landed back first on the front of the judge's bench. He groaned in pain loudly and slumped onto the floor.

Phoenix and Maya just stood there for a few seconds, hands still pointed forward. When it became clear that Bison wasn't getting up, they both relaxed slightly. "Please tell me it's over," Phoenix mumbled.

A faint groan could be heard, but it definitely wasn't Bison; the voice was far too feminine. Phoenix looked to the side to find Morrigan standing up, shakily but otherwise easily.

"Morrigan!" Maya exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Morrigan said, slightly pained. "Bison wasn't hitting us with his full power. I suspect he wanted to save the real damage for you, Phoenix."

"I'll be sure to send him a card thanking him for the sentiment," Phoenix remarked dryly.

"Bailiff!" Franziska called. Her voice sounded shaky, but hadn't lost its edge. "Remove this man from the courthouse at once!"

"Allow me to help, Franny," Morrigan said. She snapped her fingers in Bison's direction. Blue cords of mystic energy appeared and surrounded his limbs. "These bindings can hold even the most vicious demons in Makai. Tall, red, and ugly here will have a hard time getting out of these. At the very least, it should hold until you get him back to Interpol."

As she and the bailiff carried Bison out of the courtroom, Maya whispered to Phoenix, "Hey, did she just call von Karma 'Franny?'"

"I think she did," Phoenix replied. He looked at Franziska; she was glaring at Morrigan with a look Phoenix recognized as one she usually saved for him. "And judging by the look on her face, I don't think it's a habit we should take up."

* * *

After the courtroom was mostly cleared of the damage, people started to return to the gallery. Phoenix noticed that the seats weren't nearly as full this time; he surmised that after the events that just unfolded, much of the audience decided to just get out of the area altogether. Those that stayed were either brave, crazy, or just dedicated trial-goers.

He looked up at the seats Majima and Kiryu had taken earlier on, but they were empty. He had to remind himself that they likely had to recover after the beating they took from Bison. If Morrigan was right, they would probably still live, but Phoenix couldn't help but imagine both in bandages and casts.

Surprisingly, Heihachi was still mostly okay. Even though he had plenty of visible bruises, he maintained his confident posture as he sat at the defendant's chair. _He must really be one tough cookie,_ Phoenix thought.

The sound of the judge's gavel coming down brought Phoenix out of his musings. "Well," the judge interjected, "that was certainly a trial for the history books. I can honestly say I've never presided over a trial quite like this one."

 _I'd be more surprised if you said you had,_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"Still, even with all that has come to light and the... abrupt pause in the proceedings," the judge continued, "I would like to end this whole matter on a more official note. Heihachi Mishima, step forward."

Heihachi stood up, slightly slower than Phoenix would have expected; perhaps he hadn't truly withstood Bison's attack. Still, he made his way to the stand.

"Before I go on," the judge said, "Ms. von Karma, what is the condition of Master Bison?"

"By now," Franziska answered, "he should be in a holding cell in the local precinct. Interpol personnel will pick him up in due time. Until then, I have assurances that he will not cause further trouble." Her voice was slightly strained; it was clear she was still trying to keep up her professional air, but Phoenix could hear exhaustion as she spoke. Whether it was from witnessing the battle in front of her or just having to lose to him again was not entirely clear.

"Very well, then," the judge affirmed. "Then let us bring this trial to a close. For the crimes of smuggling and releasing the Thanatos virus into Kamurocho, this court finds the defendant, Heihachi Mishima…"

 ** _NOT GUILTY_**

The gallery applauded at the verdict. Many of the people started throwing confetti everywhere; Maya also got in on the action, thankfully without the paper strips exploding this time. Phoenix was actually kind of surprised; he'd expected this sort of thing back at home, but it made him comfortable to know that some traditions crossed international borders.

"That is all," the judge said as soon as the cheering died down. "Court is adjourned." The gavel came down one last time.


	8. Conclusion

"Woo!" Maya cheered as everyone entered the defendant lobby. "We got Heihachi off the hook _and_ took down Bison all over again. Best. Day. Ever!"

"Speak for yourself, Maya," Phoenix said. "I'd very much like to forget this whole day, this whole week, ever happened. If you could just knock me over the head with a fire extinguisher, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Always the pessimist, huh, Wright?" Heihachi replied.

Phoenix sighed. "No, you're right. This should be good thing. I'm glad I could help, Heihachi."

"Ya see?" Heihachi said. "This is why I called you. You've pulled some pretty amazing comebacks out of the worst possible scenarios, so I knew I had to have you on my side." He held his hand out towards Phoenix.

"Hey, anyone willing to fly me in from the States is probably worth the hassle." Phoenix took the hand and shook it.

"Yo, Prof!" Everyone turned to see Majima and Kiryu coming into the room. As expected, both were wearing bandages and gauze pads in various places around their bodies. "Glad to see you made it."

"Wow," Maya exclaimed. "You guys look, um, a little rough around the edges there."

Majima just scoffed. "Please, this is basically a Saturday for me."

 _Even though it's Monday,_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"Regardless," Kiryu cut in, "we're just glad you both are alright."

"Thanks, guys," Phoenix said. "Although I have to ask how you got that knife in here, Majima."

"You complainin'?" Majima replied. "In all seriousness, though, it's plastic. No metal detectors were gonna find this baby."

"I am impressed," Heihachi conceded. "But why bring it anyway?"

"One thing you quickly learn about the yakuza life, my friend," Majima answered; "you never know when a fight break will break out."

Heihachi laughed. "You should put that on your recruitment posters. I know I'm sold."

Phoenix just barely caught Heihachi's disturbing comment. An uncomfortable thought had entered his head when discussing the fight.

"What's up, Nick?" Maya asked.

"I was just thinking. If today has taught me anything, it's that Bison can and will come back at any moment. And if he does, I can't help but worry he may come after us again."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mr. Phoenix Wright." Phoenix froze at the sound of the new voice. He turned and recoiled at the sight of Franziska walking toward him.

"Ms. von Karma! What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by when I overheard you fools talking," Franziska answered. "Speaking of which…" She looked at Majima. "Just be aware that, despite your crime of smuggling a deadly weapon in this building, I will overlook it this time, given your involvement in apprehending Bison. Just know that my mercy has its limits."

"Whatever you say, lady," Majima said.

"But as I was saying," she continued to Phoenix, "you probably don't have to worry about Bison. He is a tyrant and perhaps the most evil person alive today. But he also doesn't concern himself with grudges. If anything, if and when he ever shows up again, he'll already begin working on new plans for world domination. So long as you find yourself fortunate enough to not be on his radar at that point, he'll have no reason to come after you."

"Well, uh, that's good to know," Phoenix remarked.

"Don't mistake this for sympathy, Mr. Phoenix Wright," she chastised. "I merely told you this as a courtesy. If I am to have my vengeance on you, I would rather you not already be a simpering mess fearful for your life."

 _Would it kill her to just say she cares after all?_ Phoenix thought. _Oh, well._ "Actually, I am kinda glad you showed up, Franziska. I have something to say."

Franziska snorted at this. "Whatever. Speak your piece before I lose interest. And you should know I have little to begin with."

"I just wanted to say thanks. For saving me from Bison earlier."

There was a slight pause after Phoenix spoke. It was broken by Majima, who said, "What the hell happened after we were knocked out?"

Franziska glared at Phoenix. "Don't read too much into it. I just could not bear to see another human being cut down in front of me. You may perceive me to be violent and petty…"

 _Mostly because you are._

"…but I am not a monster. I care very little about you, Mr. Phoenix Wright, but I would never wish you dead." She cracked her whip. "Not until you have fallen before me." The air in the room became tense. "I must take my leave now. Between clearing what remains of this case and making sure Bison is handed over to the proper authorities, I have much to do, and none of it involves the likes of you all." She turned toward the door and walked out haughtily.

"Real barrel a' monkeys, that one," Majima said.

"Maybe," Phoenix admitted, "but I get the feeling that was just her way of saying, 'You're welcome.'"

Before the conversation could continue, a new face stepped through the door, this one much more welcome. "Hey, boys. And lady."

"Ms. Aensland," Kiryu greeted. "Glad to see you're okay, as well."

"Sorry I'm late for the victory party," Morrigan said, "but I had to make sure Bison was going to sit tight until Interpol came along. At least I had some fun with one of the boys in blue while I was there."

"Morrigan, you didn't," Phoenix said exasperatingly.

"Relax," she defended, "it was just a little light teasing."

 _Knowing her, that could mean anything. Best not look too much into it._

"Thanks for your help, Morrigan," Maya said. "You really saved our bacon back there. Both with the testimony and Bison."

"Think nothing of it, Maya. Consider it a reward for saving me from boredom." Her face perked up a bit. "Actually, that reminds me." She waved her hand around and produced five levitating envelopes. "Demitri and I are holding a little get-together in Makai for everyone involved in that little world-crossing kerfuffle." The envelopes floated toward each of the other people in the room. "These invitations will tell you how to get there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Morrigan?" Phoenix asked. "I mean, wasn't the whole point of that 'kerfuffle' to keep the dimensions apart?"

"Please, I've been hopping between dimensions for years now. I know how to keep things open just long enough to get this party going. Besides, that rushed good-bye we all had wasn't exactly the best way to leave it off. I just felt that, after all that happened, we deserve a little celebration."

"C'mon, Nick!" Maya said excitedly. "It'd actually be kinda cool to see everyone again. I mean, no offense, but Xiaomu is a much better Steel Samurai companion than you."

"Trust me, Maya," Phoenix deadpanned, "none taken. But you're right; it would be nice seeing everyone again."

"If there's a party, you can count me in, babe," Majima added.

Kiryu spoke next. "We owe everyone our proper thanks for their help in ridding the worlds of Thanatos. I will be there."

"Eh, why not?" Heihachi said. "I'm a free man now, so it's not like I have to be anywhere important."

"Great," Morrigan said. "We'll see you then." With her task finished, she walked out the door.

Once she was gone, Maya said, "Hey, speaking of parties, we still need to celebrate Heihachi's verdict."

"Yeah, I figured you'd want that," Phoenix said. "But I'm not gonna argue with you."

"And I have the perfect idea," Maya continued. "I figured since we're in Japan, I'd try some of the local cuisine."

 _Well this should be a nice change of pace,_ Phoenix thought. _Usually, it's hamburgers, hamburgers, or, just to shake things up, cheeseburgers._

"I heard that some restaurants here serve burgers with squid ink inside the buns. I've got to see it for myself!"

 _Other shoe: two. Wright: nada._

"In that case," Majima said, "I know this little joint in Kamurocho that has just what you're looking for. Food's good, service is great, and the waitresses ain't too bad, either. Whaddaya say, Kazzy? You in?"

"Seeing as this whole thing was for the benefit of Kamurocho," Kiryu said, "I can be easily persuaded."

"Normally, I don't do fast food; not exactly good muscle building material," Heihachi said. "But it's a special occasion, so I'll cave this one time."

"Awesome!" Maya cheered. "Lead the way, Majima! Nick, you're buying this time."

 _"_ _This_ time?" Phoenix countered. "Every time we win a case, _I'm_ always the one who picks up the tab. What's your excuse?"

"Um, I'm a spirit medium," Maya said derisively. "I'm supposed to live without the need for material wealth."

 _I'll be sure to keep that in mind for your next paycheck, Ms. Fey._

"Sorry, Professor," Kiryu added, "but whatever I make goes to the orphanage, no ifs, ands, or buts."

"I'm already paying your legal fees," Heihachi pointed out.

Majima looked a little embarrassed and said, "I, uh, might have left my wallet at home."

Hearing this was what did it; Phoenix froze for a moment, then sighed, hanging his head. "I just have one thing to say to you all."

"Oh, I know where this is going," Maya said playfully.

"Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?" Majima asked.

"Always does," Maya answered.

"Just say it, Professor," Kiryu said. "You'll feel better."

"Might as well make it loud while you're at it," Heihachi added. "Might help you with that stress issue."

"I warn you," Phoenix replied, "I can get pretty loud."

"You've said it nonstop today, Nick," Maya pointed out. "I think we're used to it by now."

"Alright, it's your eardrums.

 ** _"_** ** _OBJECTION!"_**


End file.
